Poker Face
by Migu-chan
Summary: A battle of control and emotions, but whose mask will the the first to crack?
1. Control

She walked to him, leaning her body fully against his. He made no move to push her away as she leaned her head in and suckled his earlobe. His groan came in a deep animalistic purr as his hands reached and gripped her soft bottom, pushing her lithe, warm body against his fully aroused one. She moaned out into his ear, her breath tickling him, exiting him further. "Let's see how long you can keep your cool..." She spoke running her fingers through the fabric of his shirt, slowly pulling him down... 

**Poker Face**

His back pushed against the carpet, it was slightly itchy and clung to his back form the sweat that had coated his body.

"H-Here?" He asked in a shocked voice as her lips traced his throat, making his chest tighten."Now..." She said in a nod, sticking her tongue out slightly, running it along his skin. He tasted salty, he smelled of Old spice and soap. Her fingers undid the buttons on his shirt with lazy quickness; she could feel his heart hammering beneath her fingers. "But... I"

His words were cut short by her mouth. His body jumped from the shock the small contact caused, he made an attempt to kiss her back, but she pulled away easily and let her lips collide with his, causing his breathing to halt slightly. He felt lightheaded, his hands at his sides as he looked up at the woman on top of him.

Her hair pink and long, flowing to her back, her eyes shimmering in the candle light, he could smell her faint perfume. His toes curled when he noticed the top of her dress, the lace... it was undone. Revealing the curve of a small, hand size, perk breast. He could see her nipple poke through the thin fabric; she was just as aroused as he was.

"We can't do it here..." He said tightly as she leaned in and ran her tongue over his nipple, making it hard, she sucked on it lightly. He never imagined such an action from her, it made him gasp slightly, and tilted his head slightly to look down on her, her hair was thrown to the side, her lips open, her tongue dancing on his flesh.

"Yes we can." She whispered as her finger ran along his open shirt, down to the line of is pants. "We can..." "N-no...." He spoke out, his breathing in short gasps as she loosened his belt, and was undoing the button that sealed his pants. "Yes..." She urged and traced over the zipper with her fingers, she could tell he was using too much power to keep his face straight, his hands from wandering over hers, she could see the agony in his eyes, he wanted her... needed her.

She loved this.

"No! Stop!" He spoke making a move to get her off him, but before he could touch her, her hands were in his pants, slipping through his boxers, and finding his soft, warm, hard and throbbing need. "Ah.." He went speechless for a moment due to her fondling as she softly ran her fingers along the skin of his neck, petting his crown. " D..nn... t...do..that.." He stammered. Leaning over to lick his chin, she squeezes him gently, moving her hand up with added pressure, and then back down with the same gentle hardness, earning a groan deep from his throat, leaning in and kissing his throat, she kisses his temple.

"C'mon, you can do better than that..." She whispered feeling his pre-cum drip from his cock, coating her hand, allowing her to move faster. "This is wrong.." He whispered trying to sound angry, his strong hand grabbed her, trying to push her off.  
She shook her head slithering her tongue into his mouth, not allowing him to close it as she kissed him, moving her hand around his shaft, her strokes long and even.

"Nn... nno.." He said muffled between her lips as she forced his tongue to dance with hers, his groans came out openly, his hands bawling into fists, so tight his knuckles turned white. " I-I'm going.... to.. " He breathed out into her mouth, he tried to hold back, his hand reached in and grabbed her own.

"Not here..." He commanded.  
She blinked snapping out of her trance, not here then..._where?_

He stood up, picking her up with him. "The Bed Room... if you have to do this, I'd prefer it not be on the floor." He spoke feeling her body go slack slightly; he never realized how small she was compared to him. While they paced along the hallway, in total darkness, she began to struggle. "W-what are you-" She moved up slightly and pressed her lips against his in a slanted kiss. He loosened his hold on her as she moved around in his arms, cornering him against the wall.

_"_Not here..." He rasped as she pressed herself against him, her was still rock hard.

_"Anywhere..."_ She breathed kissing him again, drugging him with her flavor. She reached for his hand.

Suddenly, he felt something incredibly soft, slightly firm, and very warm. On instinct, he allowed himself a small squeeze, she groaned out deliciously into his mouth and rubbed against him, causing him to jump. His erection was fully exposed, bobbing slightly, and currently, was wedging itself between her legs, without her noticing. "I want you..." She whimpered as his hand crept up, his fingers stroking her chin. "I want you..." She repeated in a murmur, sticking her tongue out and running it over the tip of his fingers. "I want you in me..." She moaned sucking his fingers. "Stretching me..." She said moving against him.

"Releasing...."

_My hands started to shake even more, sweat around them as she licked my fingers... my head has already begun to wish that what she was sucking on, wasn't my finger._

"Everything...."

_I want you too, I want everything.....I want to touch you...to have all of you.....al-_

"Inside of me..."

Then and there... He lost the little bit of control he had left.

___**To Be Continued.**_

A/N: Well that was my first Naruto Fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Want the next chapter? Do you? T-T ….

I like reviews, please give me some?


	2. Beast

_It was true what he had said before, he didn't want to get involved with any female_ **or male **_it just wasn't his type of thing to get involved in._. emotionally_ with anyone._

I at least not until that surprising offer from…**_ her._**

Poker Face

**Beast**

**

* * *

**  
_At first I thought she was kidding, not only that but more than a bit drunk. She came to my apartment in a trench coat, stilettos on, make up.._ a small blush came over his pale features.

He had to keep reminding himself that he was in battle, he needed a clear mind right now. Nothing could come between him and his goal.

_Haruno……….Sakura…_.

His quick movement stilled suddenly, he received a vicious bite to his shoulder, wounding him. "Argh…" He quickly took out his frustration on the grand beast, wounding its arm aswell, the mark on his neck starting to glow, the seal around it making it burn and ache slightly.

He sighed and resisted from reaching his palm to place it over the burning wound, not wanting to give the creature the benefit of knowing that it Idid/I hurt him pretty bad.

His black eyes watched the monster still, look to him with a smirking growl. _Fucking bastard.. you know don't you._ he thought and looked to it, it didn't seem to want to attack him, it's eyes were an ugly red all over, vein within it enough to remind a child of that monster it sees in it's nightmares.

"I know what you desire, what you want more in this world." It spoke.

He stilled. "What do you know of my desires?" He spoke and turned his head slightly, his anger bubbling.

"I can hear what you're thinking; I see the images of her in your head." It spoke again, then let out a laugh that passed off as… perverted?

_You know nothing of her._ He thought in a growl.

"She isn't just an object of pleasure for you." The monster spoke, its claws burning the grass while he walked to him slowly. "You and she were put together for this mission because the Hokage knew herself that you and her are meant to be." It spoke as it neared him.

_The Hokage knew that I wouldn't be swayed by her, that's why she put her with me She knows better than anyone that I harbor no emotion for anyone_. He thought acidly watching the beast near him, it's eyes moved to his shoulder, his clothes burned through showing his wound.

It smirked. "Seems as if I hurt you worse off than I planned." It spoke in amusement, it's mouth opening, revealing razor sharp teeth, smeared with his blood. "Forgive my recklessness, I don't mean to kill you any time soon." It spoke and walked to him, stopping right before its nose touched his own, he felt the burn radiate from its skin.

"What is your name?" He ordered.

"Hinote." It spoke and smiled wider. "And you…" It spoke backing up. "A heartless shinobi, that refuses to acknowledge his own, emotions. " It spoke and began to circle him.

"I know everything about you…"

It stopped slightly, growing still. "She's coming." Hinote spoke, a smile grazing it's crooked, toothy mouth. "and I will take her from you."

When the familiar pink haired girl landed in front of him, the beast was gone. He noticed her breathing was heavy and then she turned to him, a worried look on her face. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She shouted and went to him reaching her hand out to his wound.

_What did that beast mean, I don't love her at all…I don't care for her one bit._ He thought as he watched her reach to him, he backed away with an acid **tch** and left her standing there. "Get away from me." He spoke.

She froze and looked up to him, her eyes seemed lost. "Sasuke….-kun…?" she asked again and watched him walk off, she stood up and walked to him touching his shoulder. "Sasuke, nani… daijobu des-" her fingers went to his wounded arm causing him to flinch and push her back. "I said GET AWAY!" He shouted catching her off guard.

She fell back a few feet from him, he didn't mean to push her so hard. She made no effort to get up. "But….yesterday… I thought you..I thought we-"

An acid laugh came out of Sasuke, we didn't do anything. You passed out from the liquor, get a hold of yourself." He spoke seeing her face go in utter confusion.

_Wh-what!?....but we.. I know we did.. . Sasuke I ….you don't care.._ she stood up straightening her long hair, hiding her face. _You..don't care?_ "So.. that's how it is then?"

She stood seeing him with a serious face, then all at once she charged at him with lightning speed, her hands a glowing white while she hit his wounded shoulder hard, blood spurting out of it while she moved her heel between his legs and pushed her back into his stomach, flipping him over and making him hit the ground hard.

_You don't' care.. you never did._ she thought, he looked at her with angry eyes. "Don't touch me!" He shouted while she reached her hand over and slapped him. "Don't be an idiot, I'm healing you. We are teammates; if that thing comes back you should at least be in shape to fight it." She spoke with a gruff, hard voice.

Sasuke froze. _She's angry…_ **at me..?** He looked to her working against his shoulder, her fingers moving around it in slow circles while she concentrated on it. He stood still and quiet until her hands died down in glow.

"Done." She spoke and stood up, adjusting her shirt while she walked away. "Be careful. " She said and stopped turning to him. "Kunai and clothes and be repaired and replaced by other things, but your body wont be so simple to fix. Don't' be stupid and forget that." She spoke, and then all at once she was gone.

Sasuke looked at her retreating form and smiled after it, a cocky smile. _You'll be back._. he thought.

_No matter what happens, you always come back._

Thoughts of that beast returned. ** " I'll take her from you." **

He smiled surely and continued his training. _ Silly girl is in love with me, that stupid monster doesn't know what he's talking about._ He thought as his thoughts traced back to that night, his pale cheeks caught a deep red blush.

_Right now it shoudln't matter, she shouldn't matter.... but that night. _He went crimson. _That night she was the softest thing... Sakura. _

He smiled again.

_ Haruno Sakura...  
_

** To Be Continued...**


	3. Thoughts

A/N: o.o.... so..many yaoi fans. ' Sorry that this wasn't a yaoi, I've...actually never written one before, but I think with the proper motivation I think I could be able to write one for all you yaoi fans! I you have any opinions I'd be very happy to accept them and try my best to write on. 

(T-T) Black: that wasn't very nice, if you don't wanna read it you don't have to, but just cuz you don't like it you don't have to hurt my feelings with it. This is my first Naruto fanfic, and it hurts when ppl just spit out my ideas because the couple paring doesn't appeal to them. ;; it's not like I'm pointing a gun to your head and telling you to read it. bows but thank you for wasting your time on it. ' I hope you get to reading this if you bother.

**Poker Face**

Sakura walked through the woods, holding her shoulder slightly. Tears in her eyes as she thought about what had happened, she didn't mean to get in his way, just that after yesterday she thought that maybe Sasuke would like her justa bit more because of what went between them.

She chuckled slightly.

'How could I have been so stupid?' She thought and looked up at the sky, the sun shining off of her heavenly features, the wind moving her hair in slow circles. 'I thought that maybe if I was that type of girl Sasuke would like me.' She thought with a sigh.

As she walked along the path she heard footsteps behind her. "?" She didn't turn but noticed the paces, slow a relaxed, secure. She gave out a small chuckle. 'Couldn't be Sasuke.' She thought and continued to walk, her form slouching slightly. "What do you want?" She asked, not pausing from her easy pace through the woods.

"What do you think I'm after?" Asked a voice that she was unaware of, making her stiffen. "....." Her eyes went wide. The person behind her smiled widely. "You know who I am, although I don't think we've properly met, and have we?" A male voice came through her, her form went stiff.

She felt his touch on her shoulder as she turned, she didn't face him, kept her head low. "I don't know you." She spoke. He reached under her chin and dragged her up, her eyes averted to the side, she refused to face him. "What is this? Being so rude as to not look me in the eyes when being introduced? Is this how a young lady is supposed to act?" Asked the young man.

Sakura turned her eyes to him; she saw the look on his face. A handsome smile, he was beautiful, his skin was slightly darker than hers, but slightly. His eyes held that same dark looming glow that another person close to her held, the hair style.......

"Itachi....Uchiha...." She said without thinking. he then gave her a warm smile. "Ah, so I see you know me." He spoke and released her. "You and my brother are an item, are you not?" He asked, she was shocked to have such a normal conversation with the man who Sasuke was hunting down so ruthlessly. Sasuke hated this man with all of his being, so much that he had shunned her many times, training, trampling over any one, any girls heart just to get stronger. Even if it meant rejecting and hurting others... and she was no different from anyone else, she was no different.

"My reputation follows me then, so you must be Sakura. They say Sasuke and you are close friends." He spoke, the smile never leaving his face. Sakura stood up straight, refusing to look him in the eyes as she turned away, not facing him. "That's a lie.." She spoke out with difficulty.

"Sasuke doesn't like anyone; he has no friends because he takes friendship as a weakness, something that his enemies can use against him..." She spoke and turned to him, looking him in the eyes. "Something you can use against him. " She spoke and reached her hand and gently grazed it over her chest. "I consider myself an acquaintance of his, someone that he talks to. His teammate." She spoke and faced Itachi taking on a fighting stance.

"It would do you well to stay away form him if you want to live." She spoke and kept her eyes at his feet, keeping close watch of them as he quickly moved behind her, making her turn as well, following his movements, he noticed that he couldn't shake off her eyes from his feet, but seeing the woman that his younger brother was being with made him wonder if Sasuke was in any way attracted to her, she was a beautiful woman.

"Tell me, has he ever kissed you?" He asked suddenly.

Her cheeks flamed. "It isn't any of your business what we do nor is it of mine what he does in his free time." She spoke making him stop suddenly. "He hasn't then..." he spoke to her. She didn't say anything and lowered her head a notch, covering her blush from his eyes.

"Tell me.. you love him don't you?" He spoke and reached to her so fast that she was on the floor before she could think. "HEY-" A hand covered her own as he forced her eyes to watch his. She was trapped, like a butterfly in a web that he had woven himself.

"....." She said nothing and looked at him, her eyes wide, boring into his. 'How can you love someone who doesn't even know you're there?' She thought as she noticed his look soften, she couldn't read his expression, but she remembered his power, Kakashi-sensei had warned her before when she use to visit him and help him and Tsunade-sama learn the techniques needed to heal people around the village.

He recognized her look, and then looked to the side. "Sasuke will never love you, he will keep searching for me, and he won't stop until I die by his hand." He spoke and looked to her, his hand caressing her cheek. "I plan to take away everything that he cares about the most." He said looking at her, his eyes seemed almost, adoring.

"You love him, it's as plain as day. Know this..." He spoke and leaned down to her, his body pressing into hers, her eyes rolling back with remorse...

"He will never love you, he can't have any emotions to anyone.... he's mine. All of him, his mind, his thoughts, his every waking memory and daydream, his dreams and nightmares, mind and body. He trains for me, sweats and bleeds to one day have me defeated." He spoke sending chills up her spine.

"You aren't anything to him." he spoke out again, his voice echoing in her ears. "You never have.... You never will." He spoke, and with that he was gone, leaving her sitting there with a shocked look on her face. "........" Tears came again, stronger than before. 'You're right....'

She thought and looked up at the tree he had jumped on in retreat. "Itachi..... You're right." She spoke and looked away from the spot and picked herself up.

After training, she went back to the Inn they were staying in, currently they were on a mission to deliver a very important letter to the mountains, a Hidden Snow village to the south. It had been a good week in their trip, she was tired and slowly, she was starting to think that her soft and reassuring moments with him, were just a waste of time. 'Maybe it is about time that I find someone else?' She thought and made her way in the Inn, walking past the hot spring that the Inn provided, and up the stairs.

She entered the room in a sigh, it was empty. 'You aren't anything to him.' "tch... Damn... him. What does he know..." She muttered and began to undress, she was angry.. too angry. Before she even began to start to undress she let her hands drop to her sides. She had dreamed about one day being able to stay with him like this, be with him in this way, but now that she could be with Sasuke, after that....scenario with his brother, what should she do? Should she go and tell Sasuke? A sigh left her mouth. 'What good will that do? Not only will he neglect the mission, he might run off and leave her alone again.' She though, her eyes closing.

First wind of his brother and he always chases after him, it's never changed.

She walked to the door once more, she was full of anger once more, anger that she needed to vent. She hated this, feeling this way. Maybe... Sasuke wasn't really a person that she could help, no matter how hard she tried to make it out that way... maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Yet another sigh escaped her lips.

"Sakura?" Spoke a voice behind her as she closed the door behind her, she tuned to the person behind her. As she expected it was Sasuke, surprised that he said anything shook it off quickly and recovered, she still remembered the shove earlier, and didn't have the patience to deal with him at the moment. She shook her head and walked off without saying a word.

'Is the still angry with what I did to her?' He thought as he watched her walk off limply, she had refused to look at him, as if the thought or sight of him hurt her, it didn't matter to him whether she was angry or not, it didn't matter to him if she wouldn't come back or not, he didn't care about her, he didn't. He shrugged it off and reached to the doorknob. 'troublesome bit-'

"He came to me." She spoke in a weak voice, one that was barely audible.

".....who came to you?"

She didn't turn around, but had stopped walking. "He asked me if I meant anything to you." She spoke and then looked to him, turning so she could see him with one of her eyes, anger in them.

"....." Shock overwhelmed him, and before she had a chance to continue he took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Where is he!?" She didn't answer till the second shake, the question being amplified by his shouts. "He's gone." She said finally.

He released her as if she was hot ice. Then with an angry turn he walked into the Inn. She said nothing and walked off, she wasn't hungry, wasn't in the mood for anything, she was in shock, emotional shock. Itachi... Sasuke's older brother... she had just met him and now... she had just told him. ' He was right.' She thought seeing him slam the door, not expecting her to follow in after him.

'To be shunned like that...' She thought and reached in her pocket, taking out the letter in her pocket. 'To be ignored by the person you so desperately want to be noticed by.' She thought and walked to the door, turning the knob and finding it locked. "......"

She knocked on the door a few times and then spoke, "I have the letter and I'm going to continue with the mission, goodbye." She said and then took off running, that's what she wanted, it felt right, it felt perfect. To run, to just get away, she needed to run. As she made her way out the window in a leap, distinctly she heard the door open behind her, as if feeling him behind her, she jumped.

Sasuke and Sakura......

She had imagined it like that so many times, so many girly fantasies about him and her, both of them sharing a kiss, a hug, something like lovers would do, something played out in a story.

Tears filled her eyes. 'What a joke.' She thought and landed on one tree branch, then another, then another, and then she was going on, leaving the little town and proceeding on, keeping up the pace. She didn't care if he didn't come with her, she didn't wan tot care anymore, she didn't want to feel this way, not like she did. She wanted her body, her heart to stop thinking about him, because what she felt for him. What she wanted with him.......

Wasn't ever going to happen.

**To Be Continued.....**


	4. Truce

A/N: omg, thank you for all the nice reviews as long as I have at least one person who likes this story I sure will continue. Haha 

**Poker Face**

Sasuke followed behind Sakura, partially annoyed with the way she was treating him, he hadn't done anything bad to her except shove her back, she's a trained ninja, and can't she just grin and bear it? While he was walking behind her, he noticed something about her, the way she walked.

He allowed himself a small smile, he had to give her credit though. 'It seems as if she's the only girl that I've rejected a fair amount of times and yet, hasn't given up on me. It's not like she hasn't had any good offers, besides that Naruto Idiot.' He thought and looked up to the parts of the forest where the sun escaped through bits and pieces of the leaves.

'Itachi..' His thoughts drifted looking to Sakura. 'What...went on between those two? Is that one of the reasons she's so down?' He thought, something unfamiliar came to him, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in along time, not since he was very young, not since his teamwork days in team 7. He sped up his pace until he was next to her.

"He didn't….hurt you did he?" Sasuke asked suddenly, he didn't get an answer right away, and then looked to her, expecting an answer. Her eyes were glassy and half lidded from crying, her cheeks were rosy covering her body with that depressed glow. Her pink hair covered some of her face.

He felt a sudden urge to take some of that pink hair and tuck it behind her ear, something inside him began to beat, with alarm and panic as he pulled back, turning away. Sakura watched this, 'it's happening again.' She thought and continued to walk. 'First sign of any type of emotion, and he pushes away…. goes back in his little protective shell.' She thought and continued to walk, depressive anger bubbling.

"Would you even care if he threw me to the ground and told me a thing or two?" She said to him making him stop walking, she continued her slow and easy pace. "Would you give a damn if he had hurt me?" She said and stopped, looking to him. "You don't care about anyone, obviously I go under that category." She spoke then turned and continued. "it's not like you would but, either way, don't worry about it." She spoke this time leaping up into a tree and continued that way, he followed.

"Sakura..." He spoke as he continued, following beside her. He didn't want to show his emotions to anyone, he knew this but watching her hide form him, did something to him. A feeling that bothered him beyond anything, he didn't know why exactly, maybe it was because she always told him everything about her, what bothered her, who was bothering her. She was always so open even when he didn't tell her anything.

"What happened?" He asked once more, he tried his best to use a soft tone, she didn't stop and didn't turn, for some reason she knew herself that if she looked at him she would brake down and tell him everything. All of what he said, how Sasuke only lives to defeat the very person that ended his happiness. She hated Itachi for it, hated him with all that she was for hurting the only person that she couldn't stop caring about.

Sasuke continued to follow Sakura while she continued to run, he didn't know why the meeting affected her so much, she wasn't herself, then again he wasn't being the best of anything to her, he couldn't be like any guy that would confess his love to her……….his cheeks flamed. 'Not that I do care for her.' He reassured himself as he followed.

'It's just that, she's my partner in this, this mission… and for what it's worth, she's always seen me and helped me heal. Commented on anything I was doing wrong, even if she came off as a weak person, it wasn't true, Sakura had perfect control over her chakra… like the hyuuga clan, she has perfect control, even though she can't see the flow quite the easily, but her skills are impressive.'

He caught himself and what he had been thinking, he stopped for a few seconds, he was still a bit uneasy over that ugly beast that had told him she was going to be taken away from him, he didn't see why all these things were coming to him all at once. First it was the beast and now… his damned brother.

He turned to Sakura and noticed her look, she was just as deep in thought as he was, but he wondered what she was thinking, usually it wasn't very hard to figure out. She was usually looking at him, with an adoring expression, it made him secure and able to continue, and knowing how annoying it was… but he knew that she was interested in him. It fueled him with confidence to know that his team mate liked him, even in the ways the he didn't… find suitable but, he knew that she accepted him, for whatever he might come off as.

No matter how cruel or mean he was to her, she never once told him anything about it, until today. "Plus…" She spoke out weakly; her voice wasn't as strong he noticed, strained, thirsty…. She didn't eat yesterday; her skin seemed a bit paler by a small amount. "?"

"It's not like he didn't tell me anything I didn't know already." She said to him, forcing a smile and scratching her head. "I know how you feel about me or anyone that tries to get close to you. We'd just.. hold you back, pull ya down." She said and continued to scratch. She halted and took out the letter, handing it to him. "Listen, I'm going to stop for now…" She said looking up to him and smiled.

He noticed she seemed as if she was forcing herself, her smiles were fake, and farce… this wasn't her being happy, her happiness …. When she was, he could tell. It radiated from her, annoyed him, and eased him.

"I feel a bit dirty so I'm going to take a bath in one of the lakes, you can go on ahead, and I know the way so I'll catch up soon enough." She spoke giving him the letter and adding him a small push, he blinked slightly as the wind blew over her features.

"…..We can't separate." He spoke out to her shoving the letter back to her. "If you go and bathe, I'll wait till you finish, but I can't very well go on my way when you and I are a unit." He spoke making her blink in surprise. "S-sasuke..?"

He turned away, and took her hand, leading her to a nearby hot spring; they had been doing this for a few days. He understood that she had been pushing herself a bit too far, even he was tired, let alone a female such as her…. so small and delicate. Well at least in his eyes that what she seemed at the current moment. "We'll be there soon, if we keep up at this pace we might get there in a few more days, but I think it's best if we bathe and eat." He spoke out in a low tone, her eyes were wide.

"Sa….su..ke?" She asked seeing him continue to walk, his hand firmly holding hers while they walked, she noticed his palms were sweaty; tears escaped her eyes as he walked her to the hot springs in that he had caught sight of while they were traveling. It was warm steamy water, surrounded by a wall of rocks, wet and smooth. Sasuke led her to the entrance and motioned the waters. "I thought you'd like your privacy, so I was thinking of this place, I knew it was a bit off from our trail, but….." Sasuke looked to her, seeing her eyes glow, she was happy.

"You need to relax." He spoke reached and put his hand on her head, not knowing what else to do, the awkwardness inside him was growing, making him uneasy. "I'll wait for you to finish." He spoke and walked off, she tightened her hold on his hand reminding him that he had taken hold of it.

"Bathe with me Sasuke…?" She asked a crimson blush on her cheeks. He turned to her in shock. "What?" She looked to him and looked down. "I understand if you don't, I'm use to you saying no…. but I guess it was worth a try." She said and then let go of his hand. He stood there looking to her; thoughts entered his mind, 'what if that beast returned… or Itachi came to pay her another visit...I can't leave her alone. ' He thought, while she turned her back on him and reached for her shirt he stopped her hands short of what she was doing and made her face him.

"I'll stay with you." He spoke his voice coming out uneven and strange. Something the Sakura hasn't heard before from him, 'acceptance maybe?' She thought as he reached to take off his shirt. "OH!" She said and turned, covering her eyes. He smiled to her and then gave out a small chuckle. "You seem different from that day in my apartment." He spoke making her flinch and look up, still not facing him.

"Well I-"

His chuckle cut her short. "You don't have to act like that to get my attention." He spoke to her. She froze. 'Why is he….acting this way? Is his guard finally down….?' She thought and reached to him, afraid he might slap her hand away. "Sasuke…?" She asked seeing him blink to her, his tone hasn't changed, he still seemed secretive, his eyes and skin… his hair. She reached and wrapped him in a hug, one that he made no attempt to push her away from. He inhaled her scent, closing his eyes. He had yet to know why girl were so into cleaning themselves daily, Sakura still smelled nice, she always did.

"I thought you were angry with me." He spoke to her, his voice soft and soothing. She looked to him and sighed. "I was angry with you." She spoke her eyes going hollow again. "Sometimes I feel like you don't want me around, like I'm bothering you." She spoke. He held her tightly to him. "That's because you are bothersome to have around sometimes Haruno." He spoke making her stiffen, but before she tried to push away, his arms were around her, pressing her to him.

"You're my partner." He spoke making her look to him. "You are part of a team, me and you." He said and then smiled to her cockily. "Don't get all depressed on me." He spoke and then leaned on her forehead and sighed. He still remembered how she felt underneath him, how he tried to control himself, but it was becoming…difficult on his part. He had to kiss her…soon.

Sakura noticed his tormented sigh and smiled weakly. "He didn't hurt me." She said as she reached to remove her clothing. "He told me things about you, things that I know." She spoke moving back, making him turn around till she was inside.

"Like what?"

"He said that you care about nobody, that you are his. He rules your mind and your physical body, you train for him." She spoke as she dove under and submerged. "That's not true." He spoke and looked to her, seeing her in the water, hair wet, and body warm and flushed.

Then looked away blushing. "Oh..?" She asked looking to him, she noticed his stance. He was trying to open up, for once he was trying, to make her feel better.

"Sasuke are you worried about me?" She asked. He turned to her blushing. "It's nothing like that." He said suddenly. "Oh." She said but not sounding as if she believed him, she noticed his cheeks catch that pink glow that she had given him a few days before in his apartment.

"Liar…" She spoke and went under again. He looked to her, seeing her go under. Then he smiled again. "Maybe a little…..Sakura." He said watching her burst up. Gasp slightly as she went on and asked him to hand her some soap form the back she was carrying, he obliged and handed it to her, as she swam to him she pulled him in.

"HEY!" He shouted being dragged in.

Splashes were heard as Sasuke stood up, anger in him all over as he made his way out, then something soft cam up behind him. "Get off!" he shouted attempting to shove her off. As He was about to, she flipped him over to he fell back in the water.

"I heard you." She spoke holding him, running her tongue along his neck, her breathing a bit labored. "What did you hear?" He asked his thankful that the water was shielding his growing need.

"I heard you say you care about me, you do worry about me. Not only as your teammate but as myself, you worry for me. Me…Sakura." She said, he attempted another shove, but this time she took possession of his mouth making him stiffen.

"!!!!"

"I care about you too Sasuke." She spoke holding him tightly. His eyes had gone wide. "I care about you too…"

'Sa-sakura..'

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Jealous

A/N: ;; thank you all for reviewing.

Soft creamy skin glowing in the wilderness of the woods, the sun hitting it at just the right angle. Sakura groaned as the sun beamed on her face, she didn't want to wake up yet. She rolled over feeling slightly cold, and found a surprisingly warm head next to her, her hand landed on something smooth with a light 'smack'. Giving out a small 'eep' she opened her eyes and noticed it was Sasuke sleeping soundly next to her.

Her eyes traced over his features, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Her gaze held his frame steadily, her eyes running over the smooth paleness of his skin, the perfect masculine charm it held. Just like the rest of him. Without notice her eyes began to travel down from his perfect face, to his neck. Her mouth watered slightly as she looked at it, ripe and ready form it to be dampened by her wet kisses and licks. Further down she found his bare chest and naked nipples, pink and erect from the cold. 'But he feels so warm.' She thought, as her gentle hand rubbed where she had touched him. Going further she noticed his perfectly toned stomach, abs, every beautiful ripple of him was pure seduction. She felt envious of her hand, the kiss it made with his skin.

He stirred slightly and she immediately pulled her hand away as to not wake him. It was still very early and she didn't want to wake him up just because she was feeling up on him. A hard blush covered her cheeks. 'Certainly not.' she thought and stood up and dressed. 'I need to train.' She thought and looked back at Sasuke, who had greedily moved onto her side of the futon, taking in whatever warmth of what was there he could get. His eyes lidded shut with a beautiful expression of peace that she couldn't stop staring at. She had never seen him so relaxed.

Once she had her sandals strapped and her hair tightly tied, she jumped off to train. It was roughly 2 in the morning, she would train for 3 hours, bathe and be back with him before he woke up, she wanted to see that peaceful expression again, and she hoped she'd be back in time to see it.

**Poker Face**

Sakura made her way through the woods, being sure to make marks where she went so that she would be able to find her way back easily, the morning air felt musty and cool against her face. She felt groggy and awkwardly centered for this time of day, but she was pleased with herself for holding up a strong expression. While she made it through the woods, she noticed a body standing by the springs where Sasuke and her had been the day before. The body looked familiar to her, too familiar. She landed on a random tree branch and stood there, her creamy, bandaged leg kneeling to the wood of the tree, getting a better look at who was there. Her hand leaning against the tree for support. "?"

In a blink she noticed the figure disappear, caution spiked her senses. "You knew I was going to pass this way didn't you?" She asked to him, her voice husky due to her early awakening. "Partially a hunch, I knew you and my little brother passed by this way." He spoke in his eerily cheery voice to her. "You're tracking us..." She spoke and turned to him, a kunai in her hand, ready to fight back if he tried anything again.

"Why." She demanded in a flat statement. "You have something in your possession that I want." He spoke making her turn to him, mouth slightly open. "You're not getting it." She spoke angrily looking to him, as she was about to turn away from him, his hand took possession of her jaw, making her turn to him almost forcefully. "I don't mean that stupid letter." He spoke his voice coming out cold.

She noticed his eyes flash red. She felt light headed and dizzy. "I meant something that only you can give up...something that you promised Sasuke... soberly." He spoke his warm breath caressing her cheek. "Something I...promised him..." She told him clueless, her eyes boring into his. She felt an unnatural pull; one that made her stomach do flips... what was it? It felt wrong but at the same time... she didn't care as long as she got closer to him, just a little bit more and-

Sasuke woke with a jump, his body covered in cold sweat as he blindly reached his pale arm out, feeling around the futon for his partner. "Sakura...?" He asked looking around for her, panic rode his features, it was almost time for them to leave, around 5:00 A.M. 'She never...misses...' He stood up not bothering to put on his shirt and tracked her down, she had always held an easy way to be traced, always let herself be found... by him. Only by Sasuke.

His chest heaved to a sudden halt when he saw both of them up in the tree, his brother's tongue swirling over Sakura's pink lips. He heard her helpless moan. He noticed the Sharingan...'Bastard!' He thought as he watched, frozen. 'He's hypnotizing her...' He thought as he noticed her face, her eyes clouded, looking directly into his.

"Give me what you promised him Sakura. Help me hurt him more... help me hurt him through hurting yourself." he whispered seductively. Kunai grazed the heated glow of his cheek as he turned angrily at the intruder. His eyes normalized, he was gone in an instant. Sakura fell off of the tree, and Sasuke dove for her. Dust collected as he breathed out, holding the limp woman in his arms. He felt her curves; she was in her training clothes which were tightly against her for better movement. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, face flushed.

Jealous sparked in him, he had made her feel this way. Have a reaction to another man that wasn't him. "Snap out of it." He ordered, he shook her angrily. "..Watashi..." She breathed out her eyes opening half way, her blush getting darker, highlighting the pink glow her skin had. "Sasuke..-kun.." She whispered and reached to him; both his arms were holding her up as she reached. "Sakura-what are you-"

Her tug to make him stutter, her hands pushed him. "Don't talk Sasuke.." She whispered seductively. Anger bubbled in him, "Snap out of it!" He shouted to her and shook her once more. She chuckled and pushed him down with amazing force. "Quit being such a little bitch, Sasuke-kun." She whispered and pressed him down against his wounded shoulder, making his teeth clench in slight pain.

She kissed him then, pressing her tiny, curvy body against his firm, solid one. He had discovered he was hard when her soft part made contact with it. His cheeks flushed as he looked up at her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He didn't want it to be this way, he knew she was beautiful, but that's all she was to him right? Just a pretty face.

"I don't love you." he ground out hard; she didn't flinch and kept rubbing up against him. "You think I don't know?" he asked licking around the corners of his nipple. "You think I can't grasp the fact that you don't like me." She spoke and leaned down to kiss his erection through his pants. "I bet this sickens you." She spoke looking to him, her eyes dilated and dark from their usually lime blue.

"You think I can't get it?" She asked as she dipped her hands in his pants, her peach skin shining off of the sun. "You think I'm stupid, that I can't figure out that you don't like me, that way." She asked biting his lower lip. He gasped when her hands surrounded his shaft. "If you've noticed, Sasuke-kun. I wasn't asking for you to love me back, I just told you that I do love you. I don't care how you feel about me." She spoke leaning in and sucking on his neck, leaving her mark there.

"I love you because you're cold, distant, beautiful... mysterious." She said and looked to him and gave him one hard stroke making him gasp. "You seem untouchable, violent and at sometimes creepy." She spoke nuzzling her face in his hair. "You don't believe in friendship, you take love as a weakness." She said running her tongue and slithering it inside his lips, sucking his tongue out, forcing him to kiss her back. He shivered, her touches and force, his mind traced back to that night.

"You close yourself; shut everyone out, even me. Especially me..." She said speaking into his mouth as she kissed him, his chest was heaving. "But you want me.." she whispered. "Regardless of what you say, you want my body more than anyone else." She said and ran her mouth over his ear, breathing against it. Goose bumps rose on his skin. "Why is that?" She asked seductively.

She faced to see him. "I've loved you ever since I was a child. I love you." She spoke and smiled to him, releasing him and stood up. "Itachi made me an offer." She spoke and looked to him. Sasuke stiffened. "He'd make me strong."

His eyes traced over to her body, she was horny as hell, and kami... she had forced him to experience the same thing. "You don't understand me at all Sakura." he spoke knowing that it would hurt her. To his surprise she smiled and nodded. "Perhaps i don't know as much about you as I thought I knew. I fell in love with your shell, a girly crush that I have to force myself out of." She spoke and looked to him.

"Itachi wants to have sex with me to hurt you." She spoke and looked away, the wind playing with her hair. "What do you say to that?" Asked Sasuke, facing Sakura as she tied her hair which had gone loose.

"I'd call him a fool." She spoke and stared to walk off, leaving him sitting there. He stood up and walked after her. "Why?" He asked, she stopped and looked to him. "You don't care about me, you don't care if I live or I die..." She spoke and looked to him, her eyes deep. He'd never seen her this way, serious... angry. She was beautiful... strong.

"You and your brother..." She spoke and shook her head. "Each of you have a share of my pity." She spat and walked on, leaving him to pack up their things as she continued on the journey. She was angry, again.

Sasuke followed behind her watching her quietly. "Lunatic wench" he whispered under his breath as he followed her among the trees, he noticed her movement change, she had always stood quiet and admired him from afar, he had to give her credit about he way she spoke to him, no other girl would have been so bold as to touch him, caress him or kiss him.

He started to think about how things would have been if his parents and family weren't slaughtered, would he have settled down with Sakura? Fallen in love with her? He smirked at the thought about it. Would she have loved him...if things were different? He tried to ignore his jealousy at his next thought but, 'Would she have fallen in love with my brother and not me?'

As Sakura went on, she purposely held her breath within each jump. Her throat was burning; she knew she was going to cry again. 'Damn Itachi...' She thought as her anger grew. 'Damn me for not being able to fight you.' She thought as she jumped another branch.

Her lack of mind made her foot slip on some slime from the tree, she fell back, before she could fall back Sasuke caught her. She tried to push away but he held her. "Stop pushing me away..." He spoke against her hair, turning her around and making her face him. "That's my job..." He said and leaned in and held her. "So stop it." He said softly, making her eyes widen slightly.

He was hugging her...tears flooded. "Bastard.." She whispered and held him tightly. "Bastard!" She shouted and cried into his chest, her fingers digging into his shirt. "What were you doing out here by yourself..?" Sasuke asked breathing against her hair. "I was training." She whispered, "To get stronger..."

Sasuke looked to her and smiled. "Well from what I see... it seems that you have to train a bit...more. Don't you think?" He asked. She let out a giggle that warmed his heart, made her seem weak... someone that he wanted to protect.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:** pweeze R&R ;.; ... _+begs+_


	6. Twist

**Poker Face**

_ Twist…

* * *

_

A/N: Hehe thank you all for reviewing, twas really nice reviews I got. I'm finally finding the plot to this, the reason I havent' updated was because I had an accident of sorts, not to worry tho, this will only help me in giving me more time to write until I get better to continue with my other duties, but for now, hehe I'll update more unless I have a writers block.

Right now I am conducting a plot twist that I think follows the story just dandy, I'd like feedback on what you think. It's still…ninja-ish like is should be. But I found it a bit hard to hold onto that with my… "Magic, romance, fantasy" stuff, so I'll just give in and write what I want, hehe in the end it is my story. I hope you all like the direction this story is taking. This way I know exactly what I'm suppose to write; I just hope it's not so obvious to my fanz, hehe.

Thanks again for all the reviews! **Keep them coming**! x3

* * *

Sakura woke up in the woods, it was dark now, and only the fire warmed her. She noticed Sasuke wrapped in a sleeping bag away from her. Seemed that when he managed to open up… minutes later he would turn colder...

She gave out a defeated sigh while she stood up, only in her pink silk gown while she took her clothing and walked to the nearby stream that they had camped by for convenience. Her bare feet pressed against some thin twigs under her, making them snap slightly, unaware she continued and came to the river.

'Sasuke has been sleeping soundly; it seems that he gave up after a while.' She thought as she removed her gown, her undershirt and underwear in view now, she removed the ponytail from her long pink hair, then undid the braids that held it together, making it seem like her hair was shorter than it really was. The hair landed to her ankles.

'I don't understand him sometimes.' She thought and dove into the river the cold water pinching her skin, making Goosebumps rise, nipples harden. 'He's so strong... Everyone from this point have been protecting me… specially him.' She thought and looked out to the water; her body wet as the wind blew, sending chills through her. She concentrated her chakra on her feet as she slowly floated up to the surface.

Her movements were strange… taking form of a dance….an exotic dance. 'This always seems to relax me…' She thought while she moved her hips in smooth circles, bobbing her head from side to side revealing glimpses of her lively peach skin, her long slender neck.

The sound of water splashing woke Sasuke, he looked around finding Sakura away from her usual sleeping distance from him. Giving off a slight growl he got up from his sleeping bag and followed the noise to a girl…with long pink hair... half naked… who was dancing on water.

Sasuke felt his heart begin to hammer as he noticed the girl… it was Sakura. 'Wha…?'

Water was moving around her in smooth circles as she danced with her eyes closed, the water took many shapes, blades and sharp things, turning cold…into ice... as she moved her arms around gracefully, she hit those pieces, shattering them. Her eyes were closed… they flew to her at frightening speed. Sasuke noticed her hip as she trained herself, his eyes traced up her wet body, focused on her chest.

He didn't know that she could manipulate water…

He then noticed her eyes open, the dancing turned to more of a fighting stance, the water materialized more sharp ice items… darting at her faster. She dodged them, caught one and held it in her hand; her eyes opened revealing a cold... cool cerulean color, water sparklets reflected in her eyes while she continued to move in her seductive pace. He couldn't stop looking. This Sakura was different than the one that followed him around. She was secure and bold, this Sakura… was powerful. Slender…

He then focused on himself; he discovered that he found it hard to breathe. He noticed his own heartbeat, his heat heated… his blood was on fire.

'She is your greatest weakness…' Something whispered in his mind. 'She's your complete opposite...' His eyes turned wide, following her every movement. 'You want her, you've wanted her from the beginning for that purpose...' the voice continued. 'She's Happy, Optimistic.' The voice continued, 'She always accepts you, forgives you… she's mature even though she cries over every little thing.'

'I don't love her...'

'Oh yes you do...'

'It's not possible, I can't love someone like…her.'

All at once she stopped her movements, hearing harsh breathing. Her feet evenly planted on the water now, she looked in his direction. "Sasuke?" She asked her eyes turning their normal lime-blue. "….Sasuke…..kun?" She asked and noticed the bushes rattle slightly closer to her. Suddenly a beast charged out, jumping over the river and heading straight for her. "!"

He was paralyzed stiff, he couldn't move…why?

He noticed her body sink into the river, evading the beasts attacks while the ice daggers stopped going to her and directed themselves at the beast, wounding it as many came and stabbed it in many places, the ice melting from the heat of the animals skin.

'You're Fire… that is your element…' The voice continued as the animal shouted in agony as Sakura came out of the water behind it, running into the woods, in hope of loosing it. The animal gave a toothy grin and ran after her.

'She is water… your opposite.' The voice in side his head continued to coax. "HInote.." Sasuke spoke snapping himself out of it once she was gone, willing his limbs to move as he chased after them, finding burn marks on the trees and on the branches as he continued to chase after him, his heart beating in worry. 'Sakura..' He thought while he tracked her.

Sakura ran barefoot through the trees, her hair flowing, starting to dry as the beast came closer. 'Where the hell did that thing come from!' She thought in alarm and reached to a nearby branch, swinging herself up and landing on a thin branch, her breathing heavy. 'Wasn't that a beast that Sasuke had to fight against in one of his missions?' She thought and looked around her; her head shooting back and forth searching for the horrible beast that had sprung out on nowhere, while she was in her trance.

As she leaned against the tree she gave out a small squeak, her shoulder was hurt… She looked in its direction and noticed blood. 'How did…' She felt it again, that ugly feeling coming closer to her, she jumped away running from it as she barely dodged the beast as it flew past her, missing her by the hair, giving her cheek a slight cut while she landed, she felt an odd sprain on her ankle as she stood to run. 'Damn.' She thought and continued to evade, jumping up into another tree as she dodged yet another attack by the monster.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" Shouted Sakura as she evaded it. Sasuke followed her until Sakura had no more room to run to, the beast had her trapped, Sakura looked at it head on and ran to it, moving under it while it attempted to stomp on her, missed, she saw Sasuke making his way to her, running to him she took him by the hand and led him away.

Her hands were soft and clean, the beast seemed to turn even more violent. "What is that thing Sasuke?" Sakura demanded while they arrived back at their little camp and quickly packed. "I don't.."

"Sasuke?" She asked again making him look away from her chest. She seemed flustered from the way he was looking at her. "What are you thinking?" She shouted her face hot while she shoved him to the side, stuffing the letter in her wet shirt. "I'm sorry for the way I look Sasuke, but it's nothing you haven't seen of mine before." She spoke to him her face hot while she finished packing and began to run, the beast roars coming behind them fast. "We have to go."

Sasuke didn't move from where Sakura had shoved him, it's as if he was paralyzed when he saw her. '…What's happening to me…' He thought as he looked at her, he reached for her and took her by the hook of the arm. "Sasuke what are you-"

His lips overlapped hers as he forced his tongue in her mouth Sakura let out a strange noise while he forced a kiss on her, she dropped her things. The beast that was chasing after her so hard seemed to disappear, everything turned back to normal, Sakura tried to push away from lack of air. 'Sakura…' He thought he kissed her until she was on the floor, breathing heavily, with him on top of her; he kissed her until she was delirious. "Sasuke…" She murmured in shock looking at him, his eyes turned to normal as he released her. "Ah…." Sasuke looked to her, then blushed hard and turned away. "……"

Getting up he walked out leaving her there on the floor, her hair messy from his sudden ravish, the next thing she heard was the sound of water. She ran to the scene and noticed Sasuke in the river, clothes and all, looking at the water, his eyes wide in shock.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she jogged to him, walking in the water. "What are you doing?" she asked looking to him, his hair was wet, the water made his pale skin glow, his dark hair shielding his onyx eyes, cold and distant, his cheeks were warm she noticed. 'Did I summon that... thing? Could it be true that... Hinote is apart of me?' He thought and finally faced her after a long time.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes meeting the girl that had been in love with him ever since they were children; he never really liked her, why was he feeling so strongly about her now? Why did he want to hold her, was it because of what he witnessed? No… not only that... there were other things too…

When she shows resistance against him, when she shreds that silly girlish personality and shows her actual person, the one that she really is when she doesn't see him. "Sakura..."

She's off Guard right now, as if I'm just another person. "Sasuke?" She asked as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "I think that animal... and me are somehow connected..." Sasuke spoke, his hair wet, little water droplets dangling on the tips as he looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked her face turning from worry to utter confused.

"From the last mission, that animal and I… somehow came in contact. It's like he's apart of me..." he spoke. Sakura's look turned hard, "So… you want to kill me?" She asked a small sweat coming from the side of her head. "Nonono..." he spoke.

She noticed this too, it was as if he wasn't even hiding from her, he seemed to act like any other man now, open that didn't go through so much suffering, a normal man… strangely she felt at ease, she knew in some way he'd end up pushing her away, to leave her alone and in wonder, he always managed to do that to her.

"That thing and you are somehow connected?" Sakura asked again. "I think so." He said with difficulty. Sakura just looked at him for a long moment and looked away, "I see…" She said and went to pack up to leave. "Now that we're up we might as well continue on in the mission-" "I saw you…" He interrupted.

She froze.

"You never told me that you can manipulate water…" Sasuke spoke. "…You never asked…" She said looking to him. "What else are you hiding from me?"

She blinked. "Why the sudden interest Sasuke? Are you starting to develop a crush on me or something?" She asked in a tease. "No…" She looked to him and smiled. "Good."

'Good?'….'Why the sudden change? She jumped at the chance of having this mission with me, why does she suddenly … not want me to be with her?' He thought and looked to her once more. "There are still other things you need to say don't you?" He asked again. "No, you know most of my past… you were a big part Sasuke." She said thoughtful as she put more clothes on over her wet ones and walked out. "….." 'Why did you _kiss_ me?'

Sakura was working very hard to hide her blush. 'Why did you grab me and push me against you…' Her legs were in view, peachy and slim, she was a beautiful girl, and for some reason he wanted to continue where he left off with her… take her home and make love to her. At this thought he blushed hard and narrowed his eyes on her, trying to glare. Trying to get back in his mind set, just a partner, not a friend, not a lover… not anything.

'Why did I kiss her?... and why do I want her now?..." Sasuke kept looking at her, his eyes giving off a slight shine. 'Sakura… why can't I get you out of my head?'

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Tell Me

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews.

**Poker Face**

Sakura never expected Sasuke to react like that to anything, Much less kiss her willingly in such a way. She sighed and turned to him while he was sitting by the river, cleaning off the dirt and leaves that his body had picked up from running off all wet like he did. She felt the breeze blow against her chilled skin while she awkwardly adjusted her clothing.

"Why did you kiss me Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a serious tone, making him turn to her, his black eyes cold. "I don't re-call kissing you." he spoke feeling himself give off a slight tinge behind that poker face of his. She turned to him, her look on him incredulous.

He noticed her eyes, and how they darkened with anger. "Fine, be that way." She spoke while she stood up. "?" ...

He looked in her direction and saw her jump off. 'No...Wait...' He thought while she jumped across the pond, distancing herself from him. Then sat down, he stilled and noticed that she had a small roll of bandages in her mouth while she held her ninja-sandals. 'Is she hurt?' He thought while he instantly was next to her, noticing her wound on her shoulder... her ankle looked swollen.

He heard Sakura grunt and hop to the other side of the pond, evading him. Then sat down again while she took off the bandage from her mouth. 'She's...getting away from me?' He thought while he watched her tend her own wounds, he noticed slight bruising on her ankle.

"Stop looking at me." She scolded him making him jump. 'I wasn't looking at you.' His mind countered, she noticed his look. "Don't look at me that way, I know you were." She spat back at him while she put on her sandal, and then went to tend on the flesh wound on her shoulder. She looked back at him and caught him staring, so she gave out a small 'hmph' and stood up, and jumped off.

'She's angry with me...' He thought while he noticed her jump off from tree to tree. 'Why _did_ I kiss her?' He thought as he watched her movement while she continued to get away from him.

-

* * *

-

'Baka Sasuke.' She though while she landed further downstream. With a sigh she began to un-button her shirt, 'Damn that thing... if he really is a part of Sasuke I have yet to know why both want to see me dead so badly.' She thought while the grumbled, reaching to the second roll of bandages. She blinked feeling another presence, the same feeling entered her. Her stomach warmed while she turned and noticed Itachi's standing there, peering at her from across the stream.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a bit surprised; her eyes darkened and looked away.

Sasuke had followed and noticed them begin to talk, jealousy spiked again while he noticed his own brother smile and reach to her. 'Damn it don't touch-'"Don't touchme." She snapped at him. "Such a feisty cat aren't you?" He asked her in a smile while she looked away from him. "That's a very nasty bite you have there on your shoulder... if you don't take good care of it you might scar."

"What do I care if I scar? The one person I want doesn't want me- regardless of the amount of flaws I seem to ha-" She gasped seeing his speed while he turned in front of her, reaching to her she threw herself back, kicking him back away from her in the process. "I said NO!"

Sasuke blinked noticing her movement. "I won't let you have me, I've told you before time and time again, and I won't let you take me." She told him while he smiled to her, a small blush coming across his cheeks. "I like you, Haruno." Itachi spoke making her stiffen. Both Sasuke and Sakura froze seeing him smiled to her, "If Sasuke doesn't like you, I'll be happy to take you." He spoke seeing her sickened sputter as she backed away.

"I'd never consider it." She spat to him while she turned, her wound forgotten. He was instantly in front of her again. "That pretty skin of yours will scar-" "Don't you get it? I don't care!" She shouted as him aiming to kick him, his hand took hold of her leg, his fingers trailing up her leg to landing on the creamy curve of her hip.

Sasuke felt himself growl while he watched his older brother move up against Sakura. "But I care..." Itachi said easily while he smiled and leaned down to lick her wound. "My little brother still has yet to realize that he has great power inside of him... we are all powerful in our own way..." Itachi spoke as he received a punch from Sasuke.

Sakura jumped seeing him there as Itachi spun and landed gracefully. Angrily Sasuke charged to him while he noticed him smile to Sakura and then disappear again, at this Sasuke turned to her. She was breathing heavily from his words, and he had finally noticed that she was blushing, her eyes were wide. She was flustered, this managed to get him even angrier while he walked to her and took her by the hook of the arm.

"Don't go near him; don't let him come close to you! Don't look at him!" he shouted while his grip tightened on her, "slut! You lousy SLUT!" he shouted harder while she was about to slap him. He took her hand and clenched to it, drawing her into an embrace while he squeezed her.

She blinked, not recognizing his movements. "You won't choose him, you won't dare choose him." He said against her cheek while he took her face in his palms and leaned in to kiss her. She blushed hard when she felt his lips press against hers. 'He's angry with me...' She thought distantly while he noticed her wound, she noticed his eyes knit up, 'I did that...' He thought while he held her, 'that monster in me...did this to her.' He thought while she pressed her arms to his chest to push him away.

"Stop this..." He heard her say while she pushed him away. He felt something strange, he wanted to hold her for a little while, but she wasn't willing... she was pushing him away. "I'm no slut." Sakura spoke to him while she managed to push him away, "You and I..." She started while he let his arms fall limply to his sides, his gaze on her. "We aren't anything but acquaintances." She said while she twitched and fell to the floor, he reached to her and started to heal her.

"What if I told you I didn't want to be acquaintances anymore?" he told her, his voice hushed while she looked back at him. Her eyes met his, 'I think I've fallen in too deep.' He thought while he watched her. 'I don't want him to have you... you found me first...' He thought while he felt something in his body begin to yearn, a childish feeling.

'Accept me... tell me you want me more than you want him.' He thought while he noticed her lips still in movement, she noticed his eyes on them. 'Repeat it to me over and over again, _tell me_ Sakura... _Tell Me_.' he thought while he noticed her eyes wide, her blush dark.

_Damn it... tell me

* * *

_

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
